


c&d

by lvecean



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Birthday Party, Cute, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Human Catra (She-Ra), Short, set whenever and wherever honestly, the party is for glimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 17:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvecean/pseuds/lvecean
Summary: Adora nodded, mind swimming and body slowly turning into a lovesick icecube.“Do I get a kiss now?” The words tumbled passed Catra’s lips.this is for u <33





	c&d

**Author's Note:**

> hey babey  
> first off: happy valentine's day!! hope you liked the rose lol  
> anyways. you probably already knew i was writing this. bc im subtle like that. this is so, so, so bad. im so sorry. i wrote this all at 11pm in two hours. ehh i hope you don't cringe and that i did our story justice <3
> 
> ok, so. i wrote this for my gf bc it's valentine's day and she deserves it. it's based off how we got together, fyi. but i had so little time this turned out rushed and crappy and hhhhhh. this is not spelling checked or beta'd so i hope my sleep-deprived brain didn't make too many mistakes? i hope you enjoy despite the shittyness lmao

First dates—as described by literally anyone ever—were supposed to be insanely awkward. The kind of thing where you just turned twelve and your crush asked you out to the movies (or you asked _them_ , if you were brave enough). It was supposed to be the kind of thing were your hands brushed, but neither one quite had the courage to twine your fingers together. First dates were supposed to be filled with awkward silences where no one knew what to say—not knowing how to cross that invisible line that kept both parties from opening up completely.

First dates, Adora supposed, were not meant to be _anything_ like this.

 _This_ being the crazy girl that was currently going on and on about a shiny, golden flower pot Adora had been about to buy and how it was just _way too expensive_ and how could they when it probably only costed a few cents to make it? Her wild hair, that just never seemed to want to lie down, seemed to be just as agitated as its owner.  

Adora sighed and rolled her eyes as she watched with a fond smile as the girl she liked ranted about the stupid flower pot.

_The girl she liked._

The girl she liked, who liked her back. The girl who liked her. Wasn’t that a crazy thought?

“What are you staring at?” the girl in question prompted, the hand that wasn’t holding the offending flower pot placed on her hip and her face angled as she squinted up at Adora. If she’d had a tail, it would’ve been swishing back and forth agitatedly.

Adora couldn’t help the giggle that slipped past her lips. “You.” She reached out a hand and impatiently wiggled her fingers. “Give me the pot, I’m buying it.”

Catra spluttered and pulled the thing closer to her chest, almost pouting at Adora. “Didn’t you hear anything I just said?”

“Oh, I did,” Adora simply said. “Now give it to me.”

“No! You’re not buying it!”

“I am! Hand it over.”

“It’s too expensive!”

“I don’t care.”

“You should!”

Fifteen minutes later, the two of them stood in the brightly shining October sun again. Plastic bag, heavy with the weight of their newly-bought present held in hand.

 

⋆

 

“Oh my god!”

“What.”

“We need a card!”

“What? No, we don’t.”

But Adora was already pulling Catra towards the bookstore. A little bell tinkled pleasantly as they pushed the door open. A man and woman sat behind the register, nodding at the two as they walked in. Adora smiled back politely before turning to the racks filled with cards of all kinds. Ones for baby showers, apologies, marriages, newly bought houses, funerals and birthdays.

“You look over there.” With a small push she guided Catra towards the left two racks, taking her own place in front of the right to look for an appropriate card.

The two were silent for a minute as they both sought through the multiple cards.

“We should give her this one.” Catra snickered.

Adora turned her head to look at her, momentarily distracted by the girl’s bright eyes and broad smile. She shook her head and let her eyes drop to the card Catra was holding. Immediately, they flitted up again to fix the other girl with an unimpressed stare. Adora sighed and turned back to her cards.

“Oh, come on, it’s cute,” Catra said, waving the card around in the air.

“It’s dumb.”

“You’re dumb.”

Adora snatched a card out of the rack, scanning it quickly before showing it to Catra. “This one’s better.”

Catra took a moment to tilt her head and dramatically scrutinize the card in Adora’s hands. “Hmm,” she said, then shrugged, “I suppose it’s alright.”

Adora beamed, barely believing the other girl would agree that fast. But, admittedly, the card was pretty great. Who wouldn't want a birthday card with an ugly, smiling dinosaur on it, that would blast an obnoxiously loud song from tiny speakers every time the thing was opened? 

And with the card held safely between her fingers, she walked up to the register where the man and woman were still looking at them. The woman smiled warmly at Adora, her eyes flitting between her and Catra amusedly before she took the card from Adora.

Adora quickly paid for the thing (careful to keep it shut in case the dinosaur started singing its song) and was just stuffing her Hello Kitty wallet back in her pocket when Catra snatched her bag off the floor and took off towards the door, saying something about being late.

With a little shout of surprise, Adora hurried after her, throwing an apologetic smile and a quick  _thank you, bye_  back to the woman—who was still smiling warmly at her—before she pushed open the door and ran outside to catch up to her date.

 

⋆

 

“I swear to god, if you let us fall—”

“I’m not. I know what I’m doing.”

The statement lost about two third of its convincing power when the bike made an unexpected swirl to the right. Catra yelped and tightened her hold on Adora’s bike.

“Don’t say anything!” Adora yelped. She could practically _feel_ Catra’s eyebrow raise to her hairline.

The girl behind her shifted slightly—prompting the bike to make another swirl—before she said, “I didn’t say anything.”

Adora grumbled. “I could feel you think it.”

She could just picture the shit-eating grin that was adorning the smaller girl’s lips at the moment. Adora sighed and shook her head, unconsciously smiling fondly.

 

⋆

 

When they arrived at the party, the first thing they did—after hugging both Glimmer and Bow tightly—was reconstruct their gift. The golden plant pot—that Catra was still slightly growling at when Adora pulled it out of the plastic bag—was quickly put to its purpose when Adora placed the soft green aloe vera they’d bought in it.

Together, they assembled the small gifts they’d bought on a whim—a plastic pumpkin-head about as big as two hands, which was filled with candy. (Catra had insisted on buying the thing, despite Adora’s claims of how the candy must be gross and the pumpkin’s smile was just unsettling.) They dumped it al in the plastic bag, not having enough time to wrap it all up, and put the bag next to other (carefully and beautifully wrapped) presents.

Florona raised an eyebrow at the two as they stumbled into the living room, giggling loudly at the disorganized present they were about to hand over to their friend. Adora smiled cutely at her and waved off her worry.

 

⋆

 

Half an hour later, everyone was seated on a part of the couch. Sea Hawk was enthusiastically narrating some story that Adora was ninety percent sure was made up, some people were listening, others quietly (or loudly, in Scorpia’s case) conversing with each other.

Adora raised her red solo cup (filled with coke, mind you) to her lips and took a small sip, all too aware of the arm placed behind her back almost possessively.

The sounds of the others around her talking with one another didn’t really register in her mind. All its capacity was being used to memorize the feeling of comfortable warmth that drifted off the body behind her. The proximity to the other girl doing things to her brains, like it was interfering with her brainwaves, determined to make the two centimeters that kept their skin from touching the most prominent thing to think about.

And when Catra laughed—the sound rolled around in her chest and came out of her mouth accompanied by little snorts and giggles and—

Adora couldn’t, for the life of her, keep the blush from spreading from her neck to her cheeks.

 

⋆

 

Dinner was… _wild_.

Between Glimmer’s cat, Bear, trying to jump onto the table despite the laws of gravity dictating its chubby body to stay down on the floor and the two plates Florona had dropped (causing Mermista to groan loud enough for the neighboring houses to hear, probably), things were happening inside of Adora.

It all began, when she’d claimed the two seats at the end of the table with Glimmer. The two girls giggling as they drank their drinks and talked shit about people. But, just when Adora’s heart had calmed down from the numerous attacks it had went through on the couch earlier, a chair was being shoved in between hers and Glimmer's, a bronze hand leading up to the Catra’s smirking face.

“Is this seat taken?”

Glimmer raised an eyebrow, but kept silent as her eyes flitted over to Adora expectantly.

“Ehh,” Adora said, needing a minute to shake her head and get thoughts about the other girl’s mesmerizing eyes out of her head, “no… No it’s not. You can- sit, there. Yes.”

Those were all the words Catra needed to plop down and drag the nearest bowl of chips onto her lap.

Glimmer hesitantly picked her story back up, and Catra’s head turned to listen.

Adora was trying her best to focus, but it just wasn’t working. Because this girl had decided to place a chair in a place where there wasn’t supposed fit one—meaning, their shoulders were pressed together, and every laugh that the other girl uttered made their bare arms rub together in the best way.

But things got worse.

After half an hour, Glimmer stood up and announced that she’d made cupcakes she wanted to share with all of them. A quick count of heads made it clear that there weren’t enough for everyone, but that was okay, Catra said, Adora and her could share.

And when their one cupcake finally reached them on a pink paper plate, complete with napkin and little fork, Adora shot a quick look sidewards to Catra.

And Catra had the audacity to _smirk_.

Adora picked up the cute fork, desperately trying to ignore the way Catra was starting at her face from this close by. “So- ehh, how do you want to-” She waved the fork in the air, indicating that she wanted to cut the thing in half but wasn’t sure how to go about it.

“Ahh,” Catra said, voice a few octaves lower than it had been a few moments ago, Adora was sure. She picked the cupcake from the plate and tore a tiny piece off it.

Adora frowned. “That’s not fai-” But before she could finish that sentence, the piece of cake was being held close to her lips. Catra’s eyes had dropped down, intently staring at Adora’s firmly closed mouth and the cake floating in front of it.

“Open up, Adora,” Catra said. And, _goddammit_ , Adora wasn’t strong enough for this. For the way Catra’s voice was still so _low_ , almost reverberating in Adora’s own stomach, and her head was tilted just a tad—perfect angle to lean in and—

Adora wet her lips nervously, before slowly letting her lips slide apart, creating a small gap.

Catra sighed and, much gentler than Adora would’ve thought, gripped her chin and tilted her head up. Then, she pressed the piece of cake to Adora’s bottom lip and waited patiently for Adora to wrap her lips around it and pull it into her mouth.

A quiet exhale of breath hit Adora’s lips as the rich taste of cake filled her mouth, reminding her of the alarming proximity Catra was in.

Adora raised her eyes to meet Catra’s. Nervously biting her lip and swallowing the piece of cake.

And Catra—

Catra was staring back. Her eyes seeming to  burn a hole into Adora’s head with its intensity. A small huff of breath hit Adora’s lips again, and her eyes flit down to Catra’s. She watched with curiosity as they parted, about to say something, maybe, when Glimmer slid into the chair next to them noisily and startled the two girls apart.

So.

That had happened.

  


⋆

 

The rest of the evening the friends spent in front of the television. MTV playing as background music as everyone talked. Adora sat between Catra’s legs, back leaning against her chest and two solid arms wrapped around her stomach. She was completely relaxed, talking with Bow and Glimmer as Catra traced patterns into the soft fabric of her t-shirt.

No one commented on the way the two girls were just shy of cuddling on the couch.

It was about two hours later when a phone started ringing, somewhere. A few seconds later, Mermista appeared holding out Catra’s phone for her to take.

Fifteen minutes later, a car pulled up the driveway and Catra was pulling on her coat.

“Wait,” Adora said, just as Catra was pulling open the door. “Do you really have to go?”

Catra nodded and shot a quick look over her shoulder at the car before looking back. “Yeah. It’s a school night and…” She trailed off.

Adora nodded. “I’ll walk with you.”

Together, the two girls left the house, Adora’s arms wrapped around her body to preserve some precious warmth in the sharp October wind,

“So,” Adora started, looking up at the other girl, she smiled soflty, “I had a lot of fun today.”

Catra hummed. Her hands were stuffed in the pockets of her jacket and nose buried in a soft-looking scarf. “Me too,” she said.

The two were silent for a few seconds before Adora broke it again. “Right. You have to go.”

She made a motion to turn around to go back to Glimmer’s house, but the quick look of fear that shot through Catra’s eyes made her halt.

“Don’t you…” Catra started. When she looked up, it was with her worried eyes. “Don’t you have something to… ask me?” She worried her bottom lip between her teeth—a thing Adora had never, once in her life, seen the other girl do.

It took a moment for the question to sink in. But when it did, Adora’s cheeks flushed and her eyes dropped to her socked feet on the cold pavement. This was it. This was the moment where—

“Will you be my girlfriend?” she asked, voice soft as her teeth began to clatter from the cold.

Catra smiled, relieved and so very happy. It was written all over her face. “ _Yes_ ,” she breathed.

Adora nodded, mind swimming and body slowly turning into a lovesick icecube.

“Do I get a kiss now?” The words tumbled passed Catra’s lips.

Adora’s head shot up, eyes lingering on those lips before rising to meet her eyes.

Slowly, she nodded.

She leaned in, eyes slipping closed as she felt the impact of two soft lips against her own. They stayed pressed together for a hot, agonizing few seconds. Butterflies and all kinds of bugs exploded in Adora’s stomach, frantically flapping their wings and brushing against her heart. Making her feel as if she could jump and just keep rising and rising until she’d reached the edge of the atmosphere.

When she pulled back, she gave herself a second to stare into those brown eyes. Then, she turned on her socks and ran back inside.

Heart racing and mind running.

She had a girlfriend.

Sweet goddess. She had a girlfriend. _Catra_ was her girlfriend. And they’d kissed.

 _They’d kissed_.

**Author's Note:**

> lol. ok. i hope you liked that.  
> i'll probs delete it somewhere this week or, if i'm motivated, come back to edit and stuff.  
> thanks for reading!!!! <3333


End file.
